


Character introductions: Linnea and Shinya

by sixversion



Series: Lies of the shadow [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Introduction, Gen, character profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixversion/pseuds/sixversion
Summary: This is just profiles for my OC characters, also little information about the world. Actual story should be published soon.





	Character introductions: Linnea and Shinya

**WORLD INFORMATION** :

 

Uston: a big city located somewhere in North America. Different parts of the city are:

  * San Tamria: the most 'city' part of Uston (e.g. the metropolitan area, kind of a mix of Hong Kong, New York and Boston). Has three different "districts": The Art district, The Food District, and the Fashion District
  * West Oasis: the 'desert' part of Uston. Has the look of a suburban Arizona. 
  * Spring Valley: the suburbian part of Uston. Resembles of New Orleans' and Norwegian suburbs. 
  * Nottingrane Falls: the forest part of Uston. Has the national park and other basic forest stuff. There are also camping grounds.
  * Hollip Hills: based on the southern regions of Germany, reminds of small English towns.
  * Crimson Flow: the dark part of Uston. Sun rarely shines there, the architecture is of old Victorian. Nature is very odd there. _~~((not saying vampires but if the shoe fits..))~~_
  * Oaksoll Bay: coastal part of Uston. Has lots of beaches and harbors. 
  * Naivatimo: the "adventure" part of Uston. Has jungles and old ruins to explore. 



 

Two main characters of my story:

 

**NYLUND, Linnea**

  * female
  * 22 years old
  * Medical Assistant at the Genesis Medical Clinic
  * single
  * straight
  * fair skin, blonde medium length hair, green eyes, freckles
  * lives in San Tamria, in the "art district" with her friend Shinya
  * skilled painter and writer, wishes of having a successful family one day
  * neat and a good person, but loves control and wants things her way
  * super beautiful, "angels would damn themselves for me", very protective of her close ones 
  * although a good person who does mean well (most of the time), can easily fall into madness 



 

**HIRAGI, Tamashinya**

  * male
  * 22 years old
  * Medical Assistant at the Genesis Medical Clinic
  * single
  * pan
  * fair skin, silver medium length hair, blue eyes
  * lives in San Tamria, in the art district with his friend Linnea
  * skilled with piano, while is a freewheeling pansexual he wishes to find "the one" 
  * cheerful person, loves food, morals and ethics are kind of grey (e.g. has no problem sleeping with married people); does kind of reckless things because loves the adrenaline rush
  * very gorgeous person, can easily seduce any person he likes
  * while he is actually a sweet person (a precious bby), his curiousness gets him into dangerous situations




End file.
